


Ticket #21

by willowgreenway2525



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, F/M, Gen, Josh in Love, QUALITY CONTENT, like good sick, red bull is tyler's wife, sick as frick romance, sick content, smol beans, tyler loves red bull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowgreenway2525/pseuds/willowgreenway2525
Summary: Chloe was up late that night they first announced the new tour date in her town. She clicked that button faster than she thought possible when tickets were finally available. How ironic, ticket number 21...





	1. Chapter 1

How had I been this lucky. How had I gotten this close to the people who changed my life? The music was deafening and also quiet at the same time as Josh gripped my hand firmly. His hand in my hand, others around him supporting him. Mascara surely running, I squeezed his hand harder, there was something in his eyes, nerves, something I'd never expect but also always assume was in him. 

"You can do this." I whispered, it was impossible that he heard it and yet he smiled down at me, looking straight at my face.

He nodded and stood. pounding the drum balanced on the hands of fans in front of him.

Although I was no longer holding Josh I still felt connected. I still felt like I was holding his hand as he pointed towards the surrounding crowd and we all gave a triumphant "HEY".

The song finished with the screams and tears of everyone in the building flowing freely. Holding up my hands above the crowd I proudly showed the symbol I had painted on my hands in black stage paint before the show and let out the last of what I had in me.

Josh and Tyler were back up on the stage, bowing. They rose with smiles and waves, Josh peering through the crowd.

 

The parking lot was filling fast. People upon people filing out as fast as possible. Although the whole experience had left my feet aching and my throat screaming silently in pain I was sad to be getting in my car. The ticket in my pocket gave me the happy memory of waiting at my laptop that fateful night and scoring the ticket, ticket #21.

I started the car, the radio coming to life and scaring me half to death with its roar. Twenty One Pilots was playing, what a surprise.

Something banged on the hood, hard. I was scared out of my wits once again to find someone in a hoodie jogging over to the driver's side window. A flash of pink hair protruded out of the covering and shined in the street light. I rolled down my window a crack, the music still blasting out of my small Kia. I turned the music down, heart pounding.

I looked back to the window, the radio now lowered to a soft hum.

Standing at my window, Pink hair blowing slightly in the night air was Josh Dun. Looking sweaty and out of breath at my window. Josh Dun. The sweat cooling on his brow. Puffs of vapor drifting from parted lips that formed a slight sideways smile.

"U-Uh." Was all I could manage as I let my window slip down halfway.

"Hi." He said. Like I had bumped into him somewhere casual. "I don't really have an excuse...to...to be at your car."

Josh Dun looked around at the parking garage slowly empty.

"Would you like to... um." Josh scratched the back of his head. "Would you like to pretend that we weren't just holding hands back at the concert..."

I opened my mouth. I was sure I had ate something bad, maybe that taco truck I had grabbed a bite at . 

"I'm sorry...Look. My name is Josh. It's nice to meet you..."

"Chloe..." I shook his hand through the window. "It's nice to meet you."

"Chloe. would you like to um..."

"yes." I said, turning off my car with shaking hands. My god, only a few months ago my collage dorm had been plastered with posters of the guy standing outside my car door.

He opened the car door for me, still wearing the shorts he had sported during the concert. His shirt had been thrown back on backwards and he was wearing a thin sweatshirt over it. He looked down at his appearance and grinned, seeming embarrassed.

"I just threw stuff on. I had to get you." He stopped short. "Like not kidnap you, get you. I just wanted to see you. I don't even know why."

"How'd you find me?" We began walking, a different way then that I had taken to get to the venue.

"I may have had security keep an eye on you until you came to the garage and then had them ask the attendant to track you on the cameras to where you were parked all while I threw on something."

"Me?"

Josh laughed. "You."

"Me." I said as we rounded a corner and ended up straight at the back of the venue. The legendary bus and opening act's van were parked. People scampered here and there loading things.

"Everyone usually goes out after a show." Josh said, dodging cast and crew alike.

He held open a back door for me, a burly security member giving me a steely glance as I passed though with Josh just behind me. A set of narrow twisting hallways occupied my vision. I had to occasionally press against the wall as an amp on wheels passed by or a stray drum was rolled past. At one point I turned a corner only to come face to face with some large scaffolding thing. I immediately pressed back against Josh, who had smooshed himself into an alcove.

Josh smelled like sweat, and other nicer smelling things. Really the point was that he didn't smell like I expected. He was a human up close, blushing like I was as we tried to not let ourselves touch. The makeup on his eyes had pigmented in his crease and smeared at the eyes.

Our feet touched, his sneakers and my lucky, but battered, combat boots.

"Sorry." We both said it at the same time.

"Josh!" A worried looking Tyler Joseph almost knocked straight into Josh, who was now in front of me.

"Hey Ty-"

"Who's She?" Tyler paused briefly to look at me with unease.

"Chloe."

Tyler nodded. "Hi Chloe. Josh listen Matt needs help packing up lighting and the riser isn't folding up properly, or something like that. Where were you? I got worried you got lost. Wait...Chloe?"

Tyler stopped his fast pace to turn on me and squint. "Chloe?"

"Tyler can I speak to you...Privately?"

Josh and Tyler moved off silently to whisper several feet away. Tyler kept making confused glances at me until all of a sudden he was smiling and shoving Josh. Josh was blushing and shoving Tyler off.

After they were done roughhousing and Tyler had managed to get out of Josh's headlock, Josh escorted me to a dressing room with his name on it and told me to make himself comfortable. I asked to help but Josh was already gone. I barely had time to glance around the smallish room before Josh came back in, now wearing his shirt properly.

"You're done?"

Josh nodded as he moved to the corner of the room that held a small collection of luggage and snacks. He packed up the bags and took a cursory glance at the table of snacks before grabbing the Red Bull can and a half opened bag of Doritos. 

"We have to pack up fast. I've gotten used to it." Josh smiled at me. "I should mention, this isn't usually how I pick up girls."

"Ah so you're attempting to pick me up huh?" I said as I opened the door for him.

He immediately got flustered. "No! no. oh...I mean."

"I was messing with you. That's how I usually pick up the guys."


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in the local burger joint with none other than my favorite band (And crew). Josh was on about some funny slip up Matt had done with the lights and Matt, shorter than I expected, was blushing deep red. The and conversation suddenly turned towards me, the new girl squished between Josh Tyler, not that I really minded, but to suddenly have all eyes on me was daunting.

"Chloe, Right?" Tyler asked.

I nodded and managed to take a sip of soda without showing my discomfort under the gaze of everyone.

"Where are you from?" Tyler asked.

"How do you know I'm not native to the great city of Norfolk."

All around laughed.

"It stinks, and you reek of it." Tyler said.

"I'm from Michigan. Detroit, Michigan."

Tyler nodded and Josh perked up beside me. "Really what brings you to Virginia?"

I was reaching for the large basket of steak fries in the middle of the table but suddenly stopped. Shit, I had walked into that one I suppose.

"Uh...The Coast." I hated lying, but the truth was a downer and who was I to spill a sad story the first time I had the opportunity to speak to my idols.

The waitress arrived with another tailing her, both carrying heavy trays stacked with food. I almost sighed in relief, the plate set in front of Josh stopped his suspicious gaze. 

Tyler asked me more questions about myself, bumping his eyebrows at Josh every once in awhile.

"I used to play Drums in middle school. It helped with all that teenage angst I guess. Ever since I was about 17 though I quit the music business and instead picked up skating."

"Ice skating?" Josh looked dog like due to the way he tilted his head when he asked questions. I thought it was cute.

"No, sorry, Boarding. I've never skated on ice. I bet I could do it though."

Everyone laughed, I had missed something. Josh offered no explanation when I looked to him however and instead looked down in shame. Tyler let out a sigh after his strange laugh was over.

"That's what Josh said too." Tyler whipped out his phone, proudly putting a video of Josh flailing around on an icy pond in front of my nose. In the end of the short clip Josh could be seen rubbing his butt in pain, it was hilarious.

By the end of the dinner I had a few dozen selfies of everyone and a full stomach considering I had engaged Josh in a competition to see who could steal the most fries from the others. My mouth hurt from all the laughs that had forced their way out of me and the fatigue I had previously felt before attempting to leave was replaced with a new burst of energy.

Josh and I found ourselves breaking off from the rest of the herd. The band was staying at a nearby hotel that night, due to the proximity of the venue the next day held.

It was a bit awkward walking off on our our. The night had turned chilly and Josh shed his jacket for me. Hollers of approval came from the other boys mouth's upon seeing the sight of Josh's jacket around me. We walked farther and farther away from noise but it was still very present and it made josh fist his hands in his pockets and cough.

I bumped my shoulder into his. "Where to now?"

"We can go where ever you want." Josh replied.

"Maybe I should get to my car..." Josh slowed, looking crestfallen. "You have a show tomorrow..."

I wanted to spend the rest of my days simply walking down dimly lit streets with Josh shuffling next to me, but something in my chest told me I would have to let the dream end. 

"Do you want to go..." Josh had his eyebrows pressed together in a way that made my heart squeeze.

"No. I've dreamed about this before. Meeting the members of the band I love. I just..."

Josh nodded silently. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't popular. Tyler and I never expected we would play to more than 200 at the very most. Now we're playing sold out arenas. I wanted the recognition bad back when it was Tyler and I in the van, driving out to gigs on the weekends. Maybe this wouldn't be weird then. I could take out pretty girls without having to avoid people out to tear my clothes off." Josh laughed at the end, trying to make his confession casual.

"When you were gripping my hand... at the show. If it helps. I... I wasn't thinking about letting you fall just so I could get one precious pink hair off of you."

Josh laughed for real this time.

"I was thinking about the music...The people around. We were all supporting each other there. Sorry that's... really cheesy"

"No, It's cool...It's sick..."

I laughed. Tilting my head back in the cool air and watching Josh and I's breath puff out and drift away. 

We were walking back to my car oddly enough but when we reached the car we ended up passing it. Taking an elevator up to the topmost level of the large parking complex. The smog of a big city closed off the stars to potential viewers but here at least there was an airport close by. Blinking lights far up slowly traveled across the black backdrop.

We talked, about skating, about music. We talked about everything and nothing in particular. We've talked for hours and hours until Josh's phone went off.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Josh was silent for an instant before sighing and slipping his phone back in his pocket. "It's almost 3:00 in the morning."

We both laughed out loud, I honestly couldn't believe him until I checked for myself.

"I should..."Started Josh.

"Yeah you should at least get some sleep. There are fans tomorrow that deserve a drummer that doesn't fall asleep in the middle of the show." We had started to take the long descend down the many levels of the garage. The only sound in the air was the echo of our feet on the stairs. The only thought in my head and heart was a single recurring one: This has been the best day of my life and now it is ending.

We reached my car, which was conveniently (And Unfortunately) parked directly next to the door. The most horrible feeling was letting his jacket slip off my shoulders and handing it back to him.

"Well...Josh Dun." I said.

"That's my name don't wear it out..." Josh was smiling softly.

He hugged me, THE Josh Dun. 

Before I could jump in my car and force myself to drive off. I heard another bang on my window.

It was Josh, of course. I rolled down my window laughing.

"I forgot to ask you for your number." He laughed, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next chapter for more tension filled stares between Chloe and Josh and even more references and red bull obsession.
> 
> Can't wait to see you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next chapter for more tension filled stares between Chloe and Josh and even more references and red bull obsession.
> 
> Can't wait to see you again!


End file.
